


Blind to the Truth

by OpulenceInLife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, My poor bby boy, Paladins, lowkey klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpulenceInLife/pseuds/OpulenceInLife
Summary: A oneshot in which Lance is blinded by fault of the paladins and "rescued" by Lotor.





	Blind to the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I'm posting here and I feel cool, wowza  
> Leave me some feedback please and thank you

Lance told them not to do it. He told them that blowing up the Galra towers with Pidge's vine cannon would be too much and hurt the Relatians, the inhabitants of a planet named Relatia. Of course, the team brushed him off as Shiro had agreed with the plan and he normally knew best. He didn't this time.  
Currently, everyone except Lance had a plan of action. Pidge would destroy segments of the tower that housed all the Galra soldiers that were destroying the Relatians' home. Hunk, Keith, and Shiro are going to destroy other structures and attack the incoming fleet. Lance felt like a spare part that had no real purpose. He decided that he would help the Relatians hide and keep them safe. While the others went to their positions, Lance headed to the surface of the desert planet and started evacuating the Relatians to the castleship, which was touched down behind a giant sand dune where it could not be seen by enemy forces.  
He knew the attack had started as vines started to scale the Galra tower, destroying sections of it, so he started evacuating the citizens faster. The fleet was mostly destroyed except for the battleship with a dsyfunctional ion cannon, thanks to Hunk and Shiro. Hunk, Keith, and Shiro arrived to help with evacuation as Pidge flew over, their job done as the vines wound tighter and tighter around the tower. Suddenly, Lance felt a tug at his hand. He looked down and saw a tiny Relatian child, all four tear-filled eyes trained on him as they clutched a stuffed toy, "Mister Blue Paladin, do you know where my mother is?" They murmured when he bent down to listen, "I don't, but we'll find her, promise." Lance grinned, rising his visor so the child could see his smile. The child smiled too and he directed them to the castle where their mother was found. He headed back to the paladins, who were watching the tower to make sure it was done for.  
"See, Lance, I told you this plan was fine." Shiro offered a half smile to him, which Lance didn't get the chance to return as the tower exploded, hurling shrapnel and debris at the paladins. Four had their shields and visors, and one did not, and he got blasted backwards into the sand, leaving a deep rut and bloodstains. The paladins stared in disbelief, watching open mouthed as Lance didn't get up. Suddenly, a Galra soldier dropped down from the battleship directly over head, and he landed right beside Lance. Hunk bellowed out of rage and sheer protectiveness, rushing at the Galra, who whipped out a gun and fired it into his chest, knocking him backwards into the other paladins. They watched, helpless as the Galra scooped up Lance and flew back to the ship, which warped away as soon as they were inside.

When Lance woke up, he wondered if he was blindfolded. He couldn't see anything and his face hurt a lot, "What's going on? Are the lights in the cryopod room broken?" He asked, tugging his legs closer to try and blink the darkness away. "Oh no, deary, you're not with the paladins... They left you." A voice answered him, which made Lance jump and turn towards the source, "Who are you? That isn't true!" The voice sighed, "I'm Prince Lotor, and it is. As soon as you were knocked down by debris from the explosion they caused, they ran back to their lions and ran away. I'm so sorry, Lance." He sounded truly apologetic. "They would never leave me!" Lance protested but that nagging little voice that dragged him down laughed at him, saying that it was definitely possible as he was useless to the team. "Right?" He questioned himself, not realizing that Lotor had taken his hand, "It's alright, Lance, I swear I'll take better care of you than those disgusting paladins who abandoned you in a heartbeat. Luckily, I saw you and rescued you from getting hurt further or bleeding out." Lance attempted a smile, "Thank you, Lotor." He murmured, laying back down and trying to come to terms with this..  
He definitely came to terms with it a few weeks later. After a few weeks aboard Lotor's battleship, Lotor had taught him how to navigate and protect himself with his newfound disability. They never heard from Team Voltron, and Lance felt himself believing that they had left him on purpose and weren't coming back. Oh how wrong he was.  
On the castleship, everything was falling apart. Everyone pretended not to hear Pidge and Hunk crying together in their joint lab, terrified that their best friend might as well be dead. Shiro was terrified for Lance, looking at his metal appendage and worrying that Lance may receive a worse fate. He tried to remember good times, but every single time he was reminded of Lance and the giant gaping hole in his team now that he's gone. Or worse. Keith is worried. He tries not to show it, but he's so worried for Lance. Over the course of their rivalry and "hatred", he's realized that he would have nobody else as his rival who consistently tries to one up him and normally looks amazing doing it. Allura acts like this is just a minor setback, but she can feel the team breaking apart without Lance. She feels so alone, sitting quietly in the room where her father's memories used to be. Coran is the worst. He would never tell the others, but Lance was his favorite paladin. He reminded him so much of himself, and he was such a talented boy who didn't believe in himself as much as he should. He stared blankly at the floor in his chambers, ignoring the mice who tried to get him to eat the plates of half-assed food Hunk made for everyone.  
They work tirelessly, trying to find Lance until they come to a very familiar battleship with a completely torn off ion cannon and a strange emblem on the side that they didn't notice before. "Everyone, to the control room now!" Allura orders over the speakers, "This is urgent, we might have found him!" This statement gets everyone up and running to the control room, where they stare hopefully at the ginormous ship when a hated face appears on the screen, "Hello paladins of Voltron." Lotor smirks at them, "I wonder if you'll hand the lions over this time. I also have something I'm sure you want back." He hummed, drumming his nails on the arm of his chair, "Give Lance to us! Don't hurt him, please!" Hunk nearly sobbed out of relief that Lance was still alive. "Oh, silly paladins, I'd never dream of hurting Lance, he's... Oh I'm sorry, give me one moment." He turned to the side, smiling lovingly at someone off screen, telling them that he's a bit busy right now. "With what?" They answer and the paladins feel like they've been stabbed through the heart. "Lance." Keith whispers, even though they all know. They know that voice that told them jokes, that reassured them, and that comforted them. And now that voice is speaking to Lotor with the same doting tone that he used on the owner of that voice. "Just those paladins, they aren't worth your time, dear." Lotor nods and Lance immediately comes over, sitting on his lap with his eyes narrowed and his face angry, "You monsters!" He screeches at them, "How dare you show your sorry faces here when you left me to die!" He screams. "Lance, no, that isn't true!" Pidge protests, reaching to gain his attention by waving their arms, but Lance ignores them... Or so it seemed.  
Lance took a shaky breath, turning to Lotor, "I want them dead." He whispered, his voice quivering with anger. Lotor smiled a bit, "You'll get that soon enough, Lance. First we need their lions." Lance smiled a bit, leaning his head on Lotor's shoulder. That's when they saw the scars crisscrossing his face and the whiteness of his unseeing eyes. "Lance, buddy? Can you see us?" Hunk murmured, looking afraid. Lance and Lotor burst out laughing, "No of course not! You left me blinded and it was all your fault! I told you what would happen and look at me now! It was probably just a plot to get rid of me, I was just a useless seventh wheel. You never needed me in the first place!" He started out laughing but descended into screaming at them, angry tears running down his face. Lotor bit his lip, gently brushing the tears away, "It's okay, Lance, you have me now. I promise I'll always care for you." He hummed to him before flashing a smirk at the paladins. "Lance no! That isn't true! We would never leave you! We always needed you, right from the start!" Shiro protested, before being joined by Hunk, "Please buddy! We're your friends, we need you! Lotor is lying to you!" Lance scoffed, "Why would a person that I love and who loves me back lie to me?" He rolled his eyes and Lotor nodded, "I'd never lie to you darling. Those disgusting paladins trying to trick you until the end." He gently kissed Lance before pulling away and barking an order to the general, who started the attack. Lance smiled softly, "I wish I could watch you be destroyed." He hissed towards the screen before standing, kissing Lotor's cheek, and heading to his quarters.  
Lotor grinned a bit, starting to laugh at the paladins, who were trying to scramble to their lions, "That was so entertaining!" He told them, hooting as he nearly doubled over with laughter. "You monster! How dare you brainwash him!" Allura screams, firing an onslaught at his ship, which was deflected by a barrier. "Oh no, there was no brainwashing at all. After being told that you left him, he willingly accepted his new life with me. And I must say, I'm quite enjoying it as well." He smirked with a harsh laugh, "Bring me your lions before you are destroyed." He sneered at them before cutting off the feed.


End file.
